


CHAMPAGNE

by AremIx



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AremIx/pseuds/AremIx
Summary: 2003年大概是Tim Duncan大丰收的一年。Come on，他在那年可是获得了双一阵，MVP，总冠军戒指，FMVP和……Tony Parker。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……第一次开车…所以车速超级慢……废话也很多……也没有什么科学的考证……超级OOC……所有都是我乱编的！都是不存在的！！！不！存！在！的！还请海涵OTZ

2003年6月15日，圣安东尼奥马刺获得总冠军。  
他们伴随着漫天的彩带，欢呼着凯旋，他们恣意地在更衣室泼洒着香槟，空气弥漫着梦幻一样的味道。在更衣室里闹够了之后，他们就决定再出去包一个酒吧一起疯一疯。  
Tony倒是没有和他们一起去。他向来洗澡收拾的时间比别人长一些，他也不好耽误人家，扫了人家的兴致，只好让Manu和Pop他们先说一声，他晚一点再和他们汇合。  
但是他没有料到更衣室里还有别人。  
*  
Tony一丝不挂地从盥洗室出来的时候，看见Tim Duncan坐在长椅上盯着他。  
这让本来就很坦荡的他有点虚。  
“呃……你怎么没和Pop他们一起去庆祝？”Tony试图打破僵局。  
其实他也没有指望伟大的Tim Duncan能回答他，毕竟他从来都没有对他好好讲过话——  
“真的很抱歉平时我没有正眼看过你。”Tim盯着地面说。  
“……没关系？”  
“我真的不是故意这么做的。我从来没有被人这样吸引过，所以我真的是不敢正眼看你。”Tim深呼吸了一下，然后一口气说完。  
“……”  
啥？？？？  
“我爱你。”一鼓作气，“我爱你，Tony Parker。”  
更衣室的香槟味依旧很浓，熏得Tony晕乎乎的。  
所以这也不能怪他晕乎乎地问：“真的？”  
“真的。”Tim起身，走过去抓住了Tony，定定地看着他：“不能更认真了。”  
“我爱你，Tony Parker。”  
“呃……我一直以为你讨厌我……”Tony犹豫地勾住Tim的脖子亲了一下：“虽然我以前很是怕你，毕竟没有你的认可我不可能在这里待太久。但我猜……我大概也一直喜欢你……？”  
“那你这就算答应我了。”Tim迅速地说，他根本没有给Tony可能反悔的时间，就深深地吻住了他。  
Tony当然也没有反悔。他踮起脚尖，回以Tim一个无限甜蜜的吻。  
*  
渐渐地，亲吻变了味道。  
他们的喘息变得粗重，就连空气也跟着变得滚烫，Tim终于肯放过Tony红肿的嘴唇，将一个个湿热的吻带到Tony的颈侧，把Tony的皮肤烧得红红的。  
“你得让我再洗个澡。”Tony推了推他。  
这并没能阻止Tim Duncan把他抱得更紧，依旧把头深深地埋在他的颈侧吮吸，更没能阻止他越来越不老实的手：“你不是洗过澡了么？”  
“别这样，乖乖地等我洗好澡，之后什么都依你。要乖才有奖励呦~”Tony笑嘻嘻地推开Tim，还摸了摸他的头，然后一溜烟就跑进了浴室。  
Tim也只好脱好衣服坐在长椅上等，对着盥洗室的入口说：“说好了都依我。”  
到了那时候可不要求饶。  
*  
过了一会，他远远地看见Tony从弥漫着朦胧水汽的盥洗室的那一头走出来，赤裸的，湿漉漉的。他慢慢地走向Tim，优雅得像一只真的猫，抓得Tim的心直痒痒。而等到他走近了，Tim才意识到Tony身上的并不是水。  
是香槟。  
全世界都不禁屏住了呼吸，偷偷地吞了吞口水。  
他的维纳斯有一些羞怯，因而步态稍显轻柔无力，一丝声音都没有；他眼帘低垂，但是当他偷偷抬眼看Tim时，眉目间满含情意。狄俄尼索斯为他披上了金色的新衣，金色的酒液在更衣室的灯光下流光溢彩，散发着那种令人迷醉的气味。他那洋溢着青春气息的肉体修长而健美，体态苗条柔润而肌肉丰满，面容却仍然流露着青涩的孩子气。  
那是他的神、他的维纳斯、他毕生渴求的爱、欲望与美。  
Tim情不自禁的半跪下来，吸去那滴在Tony的乳尖上摇摇晃晃的酒液，进而吮吻他的乳头。等到两边的乳头被他从柔和粉嫩吮到红肿，就顺着流下的酒水慢慢舔舐下去，从胸膛到小腹，最终将Tony纳入口中，仔细地吞吐舔吻；当然手也没有闲下来，他的那双大手悄悄地探向Tony的身后，在他的紧致柔软的体内慢慢地摸索。  
虽然Tony在他“洗澡”的时候好好地准备了他自己，但是鉴于他并不是很了解Tim的尺寸，他还是太紧了，所以Tim不紧不慢地做着扩张，精心地掌控着节奏，照顾到Tony每一处敏感的地方，使得Tony在温柔的欲望里沉沉浮浮，发出诱人的呻吟。等到他的红润的苹果已经变得完全成熟多汁之后，Tim抽出手指，站了起来，准备享用他那美丽的红苹果了。  
“Timmy…不要停下来……”Tony一开始被Tim伺候得舒舒服服的，这时候的停下让他感到空虚和茫然，所以只好整个人都贴在Tim的身上，讨好地用小腿蹭他。  
“不要着急，我的维纳斯……”Tim哄他，先是环住了Tony的腰，然后双手顺着光滑的曲线滑下去，捧住了他。  
“维纳斯？”Tony被逗笑了，双臂亲昵地环住Tim的脖子，凑过去亲吻他：“seriously？那你就是我的马尔斯了。”  
Tim也只是笑笑，一用力就把Tony整个人都托起来，将自己送进Tony的身体里。Tony吓了一跳，死死地攀住了Tim，试图用腿夹紧Tim的腰。  
虽然他们已经做好了很多准备，但Tony还是太紧张了，他浑身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，Tim根本没有办法好好做。  
“放轻松，我不会让你掉下去的。”Tim拍了拍Tony，又揉了揉他的臀肉：“乖，把腿张开一点。把一切都交给我。”  
Tony犹豫了一下，最终张开了腿：“all yours。”  
他把他自己完完全全地交给了Tim Duncan，没有别的退路，也没有别的支撑。  
不过有了Tim Duncan，他也不再需要别的了。  
而Tim Duncan也结结实实地托住了Tony，开始了时深时浅的律动。而Tony也热情地扭动着腰肢，迎合着Tim的律动。他的肠肉紧紧的裹住了Tim，将两人卷进了情欲的漩涡里。  
*  
在恍惚中，Tony听见了再熟悉不过了的声音：“Tim和Tony在哪？”  
是Pop。Tony害怕得要命。  
“等一下……等一下Timmy……现在不行！”Tony一下子就清醒了，挣扎起来：“Pop来了！被他发现的话我就完了——”  
“又不会真的怎么样。”Tim无所谓地说，继续动作。  
“真的不行！他都走过来了！”Tony又急又气，拼命地挣扎，Tim差一点真的抱不住他，“被他发现了，我还怎么能在这待下去？！”  
Tim也停了下来，抱着Tony在长椅上坐了下来，皱着眉说：“刚开始的时候你还说没有我的认可你不可能在这里待太久。“  
Tony没有料到Tim会在这个地方这么较真，也是被他突然严肃的态度吓到了，所以也就有点支支吾吾地回答：“你们的看法当然都很重要啊……”  
Tim反而低低地笑了：“那你是怕我，还是怕Pop？”他猛地站起来，那生猛的力道顶的Tony呛了一下，双手更紧地环住了Tim的脖子，然而Tim依旧慢条斯理：“换句话说，你是要继续，还是要停下？”  
Tony急得说不出话来，也不敢正面回答，只能哀声地叫：“Timmy，Timmy…Timmy你最好了…”Tim当然是没有继续，但是也没有真正的停下。  
呃……我有没有说过他的手很大？  
Tim的手很大，所以足够他用手掌托住Tony的同时，手指摸到他们的交合处，指肚微微用力地打着转，将那穴口揉得更加松软。  
“用手也算。”Tony又挣扎起来，但是身体已经被Tim揉得没有力气了，所以就狠狠地咬住了Tim的肩膀不松嘴。  
“你先说过的都依我的，你还咬我。你耍赖。”Tim说，语气里带着委屈。  
“没有……这不是……”Tony心虚地松了嘴，又在咬痕上讨好地舔了舔。  
“还是疼。”Tim趁火打劫。  
“可是……”  
Tim含住Tony的耳朵，把每一个单词都舔进Tony的耳蜗：“听话。你听我的话，Pop就不会对你怎么样的。要是不听话，我也救不了你。”  
Tony实在也是无暇顾及那段话的逻辑关系了。Tim的手一直在不老实地动，他的嘴也没有放过Tony的耳朵，一直叼着Tony的耳垂或软骨细细地撕咬着。再加上对Pop的恐惧，让他放弃了最后的思考与坚持。  
“好……好的Timmy——”Tony终于松口。  
但同时，门把手转动了几下。Tony不禁吓得绞紧了Tim。  
*  
但是门没有开。所以Pop就走了。Tony松了口气。  
其实门一开始就是锁着的。  
但是另一个笼子的门真正的，完全的打开了。  
所以Tim掐住了Tony的大腿，然后开始了新一轮有力的顶弄：“夜还长着呢。你那口气松的实在是太早了。”  
世人都赞叹Tim Duncan的冷静坚韧，举重若轻，但是在他平静的面容之后，却是那极强的力量、求胜心和占有欲。这是他的天性。他不说，并不代表他不想要。他依旧远比许多许多人更在乎冠军与胜利。而说到Tony，Tim Duncan想要Tony Parker，就像想要冠军与胜利那样。  
Tony Parker应该就是完完全全属于Tim Duncan的。Tim这样想着。他们就应该是场上的最佳拍档，你帮助我，我帮助你，只要Tim Duncan看Tony Parker一眼，Tony手里的球就该到他的手里，而Tony的每次失误，也都会有他为其善后；在场下Tim Duncan会在Tony Parker最需要的时候摸摸他，然后给他一千个拥抱，甚至更多，而Tony也会在每一场胜利之后小鸟依人地化在他的怀里笑。  
Tim好像真的化作了传说中的那位战神，他硕大、强健而迅猛。Tony的手臂早就没有紧紧环住他的肩背的力气了，但是他依旧能够稳稳的托住Tony的身体，不知疲倦地操他。他的进攻愈发残忍而暴烈，每一次顶撞都在肆意碾磨Tony最柔软敏感的地方。他毫无顾忌的在Tony的身体上留下自己的印记，贪婪地呼吸着Tony身上的香槟味，不时在Tony的耳边狂乱地说些什么，将Tony发颤的大腿分得更开，然后操地更深，更用力。而在一次次凶残的征伐中，Tony像一条濒临窒息的鱼，仰着头急促的喘气，身体因灭顶的快感开始痉挛。他被操射了好几次，到后来他就被操得完全没有力气和思考的能力了。他感觉自己好像被压牢在更衣室的柜子上，周围满满的全是Tim的气息。  
最后Tim重重的抽插了几次，深深地射进了Tony的体内，Tony被那滚烫的液体烫得瑟缩了一下，又被烫到了顶点。  
完事之后Tony的脑袋还是一片空白，只是靠在Tim的怀里一动也不想动。一切都交给Timmy好了。他模模糊糊的想着，又安然地闭上眼睛睡了。

尾声

1  
“Timmy？你在干什么……”  
“吃Pop刚送来的胡萝卜蛋糕。我刚刚发现它和香槟很配哦。”

2  
“嗯~ ……Timmy~Timmy……”

3  
第二天早上。Tim的电话响了。  
是Pop。  
Tim起床，面不改色地接了电话：“hey，Pop。”  
“hey，Tim。收到了我的胡萝卜蛋糕了么？”  
“收到了，很好吃。”Tim瞄了一眼身边睡得正香的Tony。嗯。是真的很好吃。  
“你昨天去哪里了？我们昨天庆祝的时候找了你和Tony好久都找不到。”  
“Tony在更衣室里喝香槟喝醉了。我照顾了他一会就带他回去了。”依旧面不改色。  
“看来你真的好好照顾他了。鉴于你昨晚没来，今天晚上我们打算再庆祝一次，你请客。”  
“好。”  
“你去的时候别忘带上Tony，我想和他好好聊聊天。”  
“……”  
“别紧张。”Pop在那头大笑，“只是聊聊红酒什么的。我不会为难他的。”  
“我没紧张……好吧，不要吓到他。”  
“好的。不紧张先生，今天就不必那么“仔细”地照顾你的控卫了。”  
“Pop你又这样。”Tim故意叹了口气。  
“好了，就这样吧。来的时候不要忘记带上好酒。”  
“好。”  
Tim收了线，爬回床上，把他的控卫搂在怀里。  
他的。他满意的想着，亲了亲Tony的耳朵。  
Tony迷迷糊糊的动了动，问：“怎么了？”  
Tim继续亲亲他，还是面不改色地说：“什么事都没有。好好睡一觉吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAMPAGNE后续……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得时候感觉有一点点BDSM的意味……

他像一条游鱼一样滑到了Tim的腿间。身上裹着的白色浴巾也因他的动作滑落下去，只能堪堪地掩住他的下身，露出了大片大片光裸的肌肤。  
Tim的呼吸仿佛在那一瞬间停止了。他当然知道Tony要做什么，这可是他在无数个夜晚里幻想过的事， 但是……  
Tim试图把Tony拉起来：“Tony，我们可以慢慢来。”  
我不想吓到你。  
Tony微微抬头看他，他那明亮的大眼睛让Tim喉头发紧：“你不想？”  
Tim的眼神暗了暗：“想。”  
Tony笑了，他捉住Tim的双手，手指轻轻地扣住了Tim的。  
“那你还想要等什么呢？”  
这可是你说的，Tony。

他又俯下身，脸颊和鼻尖轻蹭过Tim腿间的欲望，又探出舌尖隔着布料小小地舔了一口。  
Tim不禁将Tony的手指扣得更紧，呼吸也变得粗重。Tony的每一次呼吸、每一次浅尝辄止的试探，都会让他又胀大几分，也让他愈发地难以自控。  
“别闹。”Tim的脚趾有意无意的滑过Tony光裸又敏感的腰身：“你知道后果是什么。”  
Tony不禁因腰身的刺激呜咽了一声，然后就顺从地用牙齿咬住了Tim的睡裤的边缘，Tim也配合地起身。先是睡裤，再是内裤。当内裤被褪下一半的时候，Tim的欲望就迫不及待地解脱出来，擦过Tony的面颊，溢出的前液也在Tony的面颊上留下了一道水痕。  
Tony看见Tim的欲望，不禁羞涩地垂下了眼帘。就算他再热情主动，但是Tim的尺寸和热度还是让把他的脸烧地红红的。Tim温柔地摸了摸Tony的手背：“你可以的，Tony……”他鼓励地低吟，声音暗哑，容不得丝毫的拒绝。  
所以Tony抽了抽鼻子，红着脸凑近去吸啜顶端的前液，然后探出柔软的舌尖细细的舔过浮凸的血管，又用那双美丽的嘴唇在柱身上吻了又吻。最后深深地吸了口气，将牙齿都好好地藏起来，终于完完全全地含住了Tim。  
他那丰满红润的嘴唇拼命地张到最大才能好好地含住，唾液也从Tony张大的嘴角淌下来，流得Tony的嘴角和下巴都是。他尝试地吞咽了一下，却把Tim的柱身吞地更深，他甚至都能感觉到Tim的顶端已经抵在了他的喉管。  
Tim低头看着Tony趴跪在他的腿间，享受着Tony那因奶油而更加湿热滑腻的口腔，看着Tony那因长时间的摩擦和吸吮变得更加红肿嘴唇，看着他因Tim太大吞得很辛苦而蹙起的眉头和颤抖的睫毛，被Tim的大手紧紧扣住的手指，和因情动开始挺立的乳尖和下身……他几乎就要松开Tony的手指，强硬的按住Tony的后脑迅速地抽插，射进Tony的喉咙深处，让他大口咽下自己的东西。  
就像他大口地咽下胜利的香槟一样。  
但他没有这么做，他可不是什么毛头小子，他应该更稳重一些——  
但是Tony忽然向后退了退，离开了Tim的柱身。他大口地喘着气，手指在Tim的手里挣动了几下。他的嘴巴因长时间的吞吐开始发酸，合都合不拢，而他那美丽的眼睛似乎也泛着泪光，他祈求地看着有些不满的Tim：“Timmy，我……”  
“继续。”Tim松开了Tony的手指。  
“Timmy……Timmy对不起，我……”Tony努力地想要抓住Tim的手指：“Timmy……”  
“手就放在那里不要动。然后继续。”Tim不管Tony的解释和哀求，只是简短的命令。  
Tony只能服从。

Tony继续像刚开始那样吞吐着，但是Tim在Tony身上游走的手让这一切变难了无数倍。Tim的手肆意的摸过Tony光裸的上身，揉捏着他的肌肉，又掐住Tony早就挺立着的乳尖捻弄，惹得Tony含着Tim的柱身呜呜地细声叫。  
但他却碰都不碰一下Tony的下身。  
Tony不禁攥紧了放在Tim腿边的手指。  
“不要动……我说过了手不要动，Tony……”Tim也在这层层叠叠的快感中紊乱了呼吸，身体也在无意识的随着Tony的吞吐的节奏挺动。他的大手温柔地覆住了Tony的手，两个人的手指也慢慢地、一根一根地扣在了一起。  
而在他们最后一根手指完全契合在一起的时候，Tony也终于抑制不住，颤抖着释放了出来，而Tim也因Tony无意识收紧的喉管和嘴唇逼到了顶点。有一些射进了Tony的嘴里，但是有更多的白浊溅在Tony长长的睫毛上，粘在了Tony红红的脸颊上，从Tony的嘴唇溢出来，流淌到他的下巴、脖颈和胸膛……  
就像那时庆功会上的香槟一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要笑我！

**Author's Note:**

> 不要打我QAQ捂脸逃……


End file.
